gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pause Balls
'''Pause balls' is a famous Game Grumps quote and meme that started in the Link to the Past episode Bad With Money. A small alcove with metal balls rolling out of it is being used as an obstacle in a specific room. When the Grumps reach the end of the room and walk up the stairs, JonTron notices that the rest of the game pauses when Groomp walks up the stairs, including the metal balls. He then sang the famous words "Pause balls by going up stairs, pause balls by going down stairs." Transcript (Bad With Money, 7:38) Arin: You know wh– you know what? Here. This is– You're gonna s– shit on this game, so why don't you play it instead of me? Jon: O–kay. Arin: I just handed the controller to Jon. Jon: I'm not shitting on it. Arin: You know what? I think these balls are shitting on you. Jon: Oh, shit. Arin: You gotta watch out for the big one. Jon: Dude. (sings) Pause balls... by going upstairs. Pause balls... by going downstairs. Arin: (sings) That's the best strategy in the game, gonna go upstairs and pause balls. Arin and Jon: (laugh) Remix On the same day the video containing the song was posted, YouTube user waterflame89 made a remix of the song titled "Game grumps "pause balls" waterflame remix". The video has almost reached 600,000 views and has been recognized by the Grumps along with Waterflame's other remix of the Poppy Bros song. Lyrics Like these balls are shitting on you. Oh shit. Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs That's the best strategy in the game Gonna go upstairs to pause balls Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Balls by going by balls upstairs Balls fuck balls, just kidding! Balls by going by balls upstairs Balls fuck, know what? Like balls are shit That's the best strategy in the game Gonna go upstairs to pause balls Just Kidding! That's the best strategy in the game Gonna go upstairs to pause balls That's the best strategy in the game Gonna go upstairs to pause balls Are shit Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs Pause balls by going upstairs Pause balls by going downstairs That's the best strategy in the game Gonna go upstairs to pause balls Trivia * During DYKGaming's Grand Theft Auto episode, Pause balls plays at the end, while promoting Game Grumps. * DoesAThing's "Game Grumps Does A Thing" features the song at the end of the video. * The "Pause balls" remix by waterflame is the very first Game Grumps Remix posted on Youtube. Category:Memes Category:Songs Category:Jon